A Christmas Wish
by Paperhana
Summary: What happens when Lucy makes a wish on Christmas night? One-shot for the Laxus x Lucy Christmas Contest.


**A/N** Hi hi, everyone! This LaLu short is for the Laxus x Lucy Christmas Contest. I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

 **A Christmas Wish**

The freezing air took Lucy's breath away as she stepped out onto the balcony. She closed the double doors behind her, silencing the party within. She let out a heavy sigh, a plume of steam escaping her parted lips. The winter air was sobering and her buzz from partying was fading fast. The cold chilled her exposed skin. Her red Santa outfit with it's short skirt and plunging neckline did little to keep her warm. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked towards the balcony railing.

Lucy leaned on the railing, folding her arms upon it and resting her cheek in the crook of her arm. She looked out at the city of Magnolia before her. The moon was full in the sky, illuminating the city. She could see the city's Christmas tree in town square from the Guild's balcony where she stood. The tree was decorated in red and gold twinkling lights, in ribbon, and glass ornaments. She watched the countless couples huddled together below the tree. She sighed.

"How romantic it must be to watch the Christmas lights together," Lucy said out loud. She sighed again, her lips ending in a pout. _Nothing like the holidays to remind me how lonely I am._ "Wish I had a boyfriend," Lucy said, a breeze carrying her words towards the city.

The sky lit up as dozens of shooting stars streaked across the sky. She raised her head, her mouth open in awe. _Wow_ , her lips said wordlessly. _It_ _'s like the sky heard my wish._

"Don't you know you're missing the party?" a low voice said behind her. She jumped, her fingers gripping the railing, her head turning to see Fairy Tail's Lightening Dragon Slayer.

"Laxus!" Lucy gasped, clutching her chest. "I didn't hear you come up."

He stepped up to the railing, standing beside her. His arms crossed over his broad chest. His fur lined coat moving with the breeze. "Did I frighten you?" he said, his eyes meeting hers.

"Yes," she said. Her heart pounding, she swatted at Laxus' arm. His eyes followed Lucy's hand but his body didn't budge as she hit him. "What if I had fallen over the railing?" Lucy continued, her fingers lingering over his arm.

"I would have caught you," he said, his features schooled.

Her fingers twitched and she pulled her hand back, curling her fingers to her chest. Her face warmed as her cheeks flushed.

The heat of his gaze was intense, his eyes watching her closely. He watched as her blush spread from her cheeks up to her ears. Lucy's heart sped up as Laxus' eyes traveled down her body. His eyes lingered over the tops of her exposed breasts. Her chest warmed as her skin flushed under his gaze.

"Wha what are you starring at?" she asked, her voice faltering. _Why is he making me so nervous?_ Her heart was thundering in her chest. _Oh no, he can probably hear my heartbeat._

He turned away, breaking his stare.

"Nice dress," he said. His mouth twitched as he fought back a smile.

Lucy's face burned brighter. She suddenly found herself feeling self conscious of her plunging neckline and over flowing cleavage. She wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to cover herself, though she only managed to push her breasts out further.

She caught Laxus watching the rise and fall of her chest out of the corner of his eye. His eyes met hers and his eyes darted away. He coughed, his gaze focused forward, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"Pervert!" she shrieked.

A strong wind picked up, whipping her blonde hair about her face. She shivered, clutching at her sides as the freezing wind bit at her exposed flesh. She released a staggered breath. She closed her eyes.

Warmth surrounded her, ceasing her shivers. She inhaled, the scent of musk and thunderstorms further relaxing her body. She opened her eyes. Laxus' fur lined coat hung over her shoulders.

Lucy looked at Laxus, her mouth open in surprise. He stood tall, his hands in his pants' pockets, his gaze forward. He wore a long sleeved, button up shirt. There was no way the material of his shirt was thick enough to keep out the cold.

"Wont you be cold now?" Lucy asked. Her fingers curled around the fur lining, drawing the coat closer to her body.

Laxus said nothing, ignoring her question.

She lifted the collar of the coat, wrapping the warm fur along the sides of her chilled cheeks. _So warm!_ Her face lit up with a genuine smile that reached her ears.

"Thank you," she said, peaking her face from out under the warm fur.

Lucy flinched as something wet and cold hit the tip of her nose. Her eyes crossed as she tried to see what is was. Laxus chuckled.

"You got something there," Laxus said. He poked the tip of Lucy's nose. Her heart skipped a beat at his touch.

Their eyes met and Lucy caught her breath. Snow was falling all around them. Her face brightened into a huge smile as she raised her hands into the air.

"It's snowing!" she said, spinning around in a dance. She stopped with a sigh, gripped the balcony railing to steady herself.

 _Full moon, twinkling Christmas lights, shooting stars, now snow? This night couldn_ _'t get more romantic._ She looked over at Laxus, biting her lower lip. _This isn_ _'t so bad… Being here with him._

She smiled at him. He raised his brow in question, but stayed silent. She turned back around to face the city of Magnolia. Her hands on the railing, she leaned over for a better look. Snow was starting to pile up on the city below. The snow laid over the rooftops like a warm blanket. Lucy snuggled into the warm fur of Laxus' coat.

"You know you should watch where you stand," Laxus said at last, breaking the silence. He stepped closer and his arm brushed against her shoulder.

"What?" Lucy said, his voice snapping her out of her trance. She raised an eye brow at the Lightening Dragon Slayer before shaking her head. "Well unless someone startles me again, I'm not going to fall over," Lucy said her fingers gripping the metal railing.

He shook his head. "Not that." The corner of his mouth tugged up into a smirk, his stormy blue eyes shining.

"Then what?"

Laxus pointed a finger upward. "Mistletoe," he said his voice low. Lucy's eyes widened.

He stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He placed a hand on her waist and turned her body towards his. Her pulse raced, pounding in her throat. _Calm down Lucy,_ _he_ _'s not going to do anything. He's just teasing you._

He leaned down, lifting her chin with his forefinger.

"Laxus," she said, licking her lips unconsciously. She playfully swatted at his chest, smiling at him. "Quit teasing me. You know you're not going to ki-." Her words were cut off as his lips crashed onto hers.

Lucy's eyes widened before she closed them in surrender. He cupped the back of her head with his hand, deepening the kiss. His lips were hot and sure, steadily claiming hers. His other hand pressed into her lower back and he drew her into his chest. Lucy gripped the front of his shirt as her body molded to his.

She gasped as he sucked in her lower lip. His tongue slid into her mouth and Lucy couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped from deep in her throat. He kissed her fiercely before their lips suddenly parted.

Lucy sighed as his lips left hers all too soon. She looked up, her eyes half lidded. She tilted her head, searching for the piece of mistletoe that prompted Laxus' heated kiss. She frowned, for the concrete beam above them was bare.

"There's nothing there," she said softly, her face puzzled. Her fingers were still tangled in the front of his shirt.

Laxus scratched the back of his head. "Ah, you got me."

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed, releasing his shirt with a shove and pulling out of his embrace. "Why did you?"

"It's what you wished for, isn't it?"

"My wa wa wish?" she stammered, her face redder than the sexy Santa dress she was wearing underneath Laxus' coat.

Laxus chuckled as he patted the top of Lucy's head. "Merry Christmas, Blondie."

* * *

 **A/N** Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought! I will be participating in LaLu week Jan 20th to 26th so please look forward to more LaLu shorts from me! I'm REALLY excited!

Laxus x Lucy Ship Week Jan 20th to 26th 2016

THE THEMES ARE:  
Day 1 Aquarius 20/1  
Day 2 Devilish 21/1  
Day 3 Dream 22/1  
Day 4 Sparks 23/1  
Day 5 Manga 24/1  
Day 6 Games 25/1  
Day 7 Prey 26/1


End file.
